chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
What Have We Done
What Have We Done is the 13th episode of Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTS Meeting World: The Next Generation. Plot The kids hear a story about the first meeting of the bionic people and the superheroes. The next day, Berry has an idea to go back in time and watch the meeting along with his team. To Jordan, Jackson, Natalie and John's horror, they learn about the relationship of Bree and Oliver. After that, Bree, Leo, and Adam are critically injured because of their tampering. The kids then inadvertantly cause the Incapacitator to get powerful and rule the world, with the ANTs in his army. Now they must get back and fix the mistakes. Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evelyn Matthews and Evie Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Bree Duncan * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina, Lilly, and Juliet Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby Recurring Cast * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport (archive footage) Trivia * Cyd now lives with Josh and Maya. * Ren, Ricardo II, and Scarlett do not appear, as they are in hiding. * Elaine reveals that she is a master of spells, but her death spells are only temporary. * Elaine hates Doug and Evie, doing everything to prevent them from being party poopers. * In the alternate timeline, Oliver and Skylar are still married, but in hiding, Kaz is single and alone, Maya and Cyd are in prison with no memories, and The Incapacitator has taken over the whole country. * Rebecca is oddly the only one to erase from existence. * All other bionic humans are dead. * Evie has a lot of ways to catch Elaine. * Berry is very crazy about time-travel. * A new timeline called 2035G is created, as is 2015A. Category:Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:2035 Category:2021